Into the Fire
by G.Goodwren
Summary: A mysterious Earth Kingdom girl has joined the group. Will her presence be harmful to Aang and the others? Or it will it turn out to be advantageous? OC story with Iroh and Sokka as equal secondary characters, as the plot permits. **Rating has been bumped up to Teen.**
1. Plains Village

**Into the Fire**

Chapter One - Plains Village**  
**

I stood on the edge of a swamp. Smoke billowed, gently wrapping around my legs like vines.

Set against a rich hue of navy blue was the moon. Although it was majestic, something terrible clung to the balmy air, electrifying it.

The smoke snaked upward to rest above my head - a smothering grey blanket that blocked out the sky as far as my eyes could see.

Heat crept into my lungs and I tasted ash.

Something was on fire.

I gasped for air and tried to move but I was frozen in place.

The flames appeared in front of me, turning and twisting with terrific force. Its whisper exploded into a crackling roar as it devoured the great oak that stood between me and its body.

I screamed and pulled with all my might, nerves dripping with adrenaline but it was no use. My feet were firmly trapped inside the soil.  
The fire grew closer and everything went black.

* * *

I came to for a moment. It was just long enough to see a figure looming over me, bathed in incandescence like light penetrating water.

I felt my body being jerked upward and the sudden rush knocked me out again.

* * *

When I finally regained consciousness, I felt sluggish but...lighter somehow.

It took a few minutes for the light to even out so I could take in my surroundings. My mobility was limited to slightly moving my neck up and down due to the warm wool blanket I was cocooned in. Straw bundles made up the roof. A half laugh, half relieved sigh escaped my lips and I mused, "_At least I know I'm not in Firebender territory._"

Sandalwood incense pleasantly fogged the hut. I was further comforted by this. It was all I smelt when I was recovering from poison ivy rash in Omashu. With this familiar scent, I was sure I was in an Earth Kingdom healing centre.

"It is good to see that you're finally awake." A quiet voice welcomed from somewhere to my left.

Startled, I instinctively jumped up but moving so fast made me feel like I was going to puke. I covered my mouth just in case.

"Woah," the voice soothed. "Just relax." His voice wasn't familiar but it was wise and put me at ease.

A light touch met my shoulder, prompting me to release my tension and lay back down. I obliged.

I rolled my head left as much as I could and saw an old man sitting on a worn tweed rug next to me. His eyes were a warm amber and a kind light shone in them, etching its way down into his smile. Portly in a jolly way, he was probably no taller than Katara and six times her girth.

Any gesture he made or word spoken was done with great care and forethought, as if there wasn't an impetuous bone in his body.

"You are recovering well." He said. "I am Mushi."

"Menoque." I replied. My head was swimming. "What happened to me?"

"What do you remember?"

I thought hard, speaking haltingly as I plucked out the memories that came to mind. "I was traveling East with my friends. We were only a few hours away from this town when…we were ambushed." I paused to put the wet sponge that lay next to me to my lips. Mushi waited patiently for me to continue and did not interject.

"Fire separated us and I ended up by a swamp. I'm not sure how but my feet got stuck in the ground and a big ball of fire was coming toward me." The horrifying image took hold of my mind. It strangled the breath from my throat. I shook the image away as best I could and said, "The next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

Suddenly perplexed, I mumbled to myself, "How did I get here anyway?"

Mushi's smile returned. "I believe it was that wonderful Air Nomad creature, the buffalo-"

"Appa!" I exclaimed.

"Yes." He replied, nodding slightly. "What a fascinating animal."

"He really is one of a kind." I answered sadly.

The reality of being separated from the group struck me. "Wait. D-Do my friends know where I am?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Mushi replied. "I'm sure they'll come to see you shortly. In the meantime, you should rest."  
With that he closed his eyes and straightened his spine as if he was meditating. He began to hum softly, a sweet baritone melody I didn't recognize. It nudged me back into a gentle sleep and before I knew it, I was bobbing on a peaceful plane of nothingness.

* * *

I drifted in and out of sleep for the next few hours. Mushi stayed with me, meditating or questioning the nurses about their methods of brewing tea and uses of medicinal herbs.

He was in the middle of a rather embarrassing story involving a certain poisonous plant when I heard someone enter the hut.

"Sokka!" I cried.

"Hey. Katara's off doing...boring stuff or something. I dunno. So I thought I'd come see how you're doing."

"Since you're the leader and all." I teased, batting my eyelashes.

Sokka slicked his hair back with importance. "Yeah, I figured it was part of my duties." He nonchalantly gazed around the hut and stopped dead when he looked in the far corner. His eyebrows furrowed and all kindness left his face. "What..." he seethed, pointing his finger. "Is _he_ doing here?"

"What?" I asked. "You mean Mushi? He's been here the entire time, since before I woke up even."

"Mushi?" Sokka spat. "Menoque can I speak to you outside?"

I wobbled to my feet, feeling heat creep into my face from both anger and embarrassment.

The head nurse approached Sokka and asked, "Is there a problem sir?"

Sokka looked sheepish. "N-No ma'am, I just need to have a word with my friend here."

"Well then," she quipped. "Try not to disturb my patients in the process next time." She turned sharply on her heel and ambled away haughtily.

Mushi stood where he was and didn't say a word.

I sneered at Sokka and stormed out, prepared to give him the ass kicking of his life.

After he followed me out I whipped around and hissed, "What the hell was that about?"

He held his hands up in defense. "Look, before you lay into me I have a good reason." He pointed to the hut. "That man in there? His name is Iroh, not Mushi."

"So?" I retorted, crossing my arms. "Okay, so he gave me a fake name. Lots of people do that when they're traveling."

"So!" Sokka said emphatically. "He's Fire Nation royalty!"

I felt like I had been knocked off my feet. "F-Fire Nation royalty?" I whispered.

"Yes! And his nephew is that flame-ass who's been trying to capture Aang!"

Just as he said that, Iroh stepped outside.

I moved away from him and Sokka grounded his stance, preparing for a fight.

Iroh did not ready to defend himself. He simply lifted his gaze to look at Sokka and I and quietly said, "Please, allow me to explain."

Sokka seemed surprised by Iroh's docile reaction but kept his posture. "We're listening," he said, his voice taut with skepticism.

"I was traveling West of here last night when I heard your group get ambushed." Iroh began calmly. "I stayed hidden but watched as the fire divided Menoque from your group. The fire was coming toward her and she must have passed out. She fell backwards into the swamp."

Iroh turned to me. "I waited for a few more seconds for the troops to move on, who had seemingly assumed you had drowned. When you didn't come back up, I was worried you had. So I pulled you out of the water. You were still unconscious. I was prepared to bring you here when I heard your friends calling for you. I hid in the bushes and watched them put you on the flying buffalo. Then, I followed you here."

"Wait," Sokka said. He relaxed and stood up straight. "You...you were the person we saw with her. It was so dark, we weren't really sure anyone was actually there." He looked at me, shocked. "He's telling the truth."

"I believe him." I replied, bowing to Iroh. "Thank you for saving my life…but that still doesn't explain why you followed us here."

"Yeah." Sokka added. "And where's that fire-jerk nephew of yours?"

"That is precisely why I followed you." Iroh sighed. "I'm looking for him. I sense he is in danger."

"But why follow us?" I asked.

Iroh gave me a bewildered look, like I should know already. "Zuko has tracked the Avatar everywhere. I knew that if I stayed close to you..."

"...you would find him eventually." Sokka finished. His eyebrows raised, clearly impressed. "That makes sense. Okay but hold on a minute. Let's say you're right though, and he does come. Aren't you just going to help him capture Aang?"

Iroh shrugged casually. "If he comes, I will put him on a false trail. I will lead him North. I love my nephew very much but Aang has an important task ahead of him. I cannot forget that."

"I'll help." I offered. "He doesn't know what I look like. I'm sure Iroh and I can figure something out."

Iroh nodded and smiled at me. He then took Sokka by his shoulders. "I assure you, I mean no harm. I just want to find my nephew."

Sokka sighed and relaxed completely. "Alright, alright I believe you. But do your best to avoid Katara. She'd turn you into an Iroh-cicle faster than you could blink."

Iroh laughed heartily at the pun but I just rolled my eyes.

After he stopped laughing, I interjected. "I do have one last question, Iroh."

"Hm? And what is that?"

I frowned. "Why were you hiding from the soldiers when you found me?"

"Ah," Iroh said, lowering his gaze. "That is because Zuko and I are now fugitives. But enough talking for now. Come back inside, I will make you tea."

To the left, an ostrich-horse with a weary rider approached.


	2. The Prince

**Into the Fire**

Chapter Two – The Prince

When we entered the hut again, Iroh's aura changed completely. He pulled Sokka and I off to the side and spoke lowly. Emphasis weighted every word.

"Sokka, you need to hide. Menoque and I will create a distraction."

"Wait what?" I sputtered. "Why?"

Iroh straightened his back and looked to the mouth of the hut.

"He's here." Sokka said. A determined look settled on his face. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You can do this. Just follow Iroh's lead. He's a smart man and he knows Zuko well. I'll figure something out."

"I will talk to the nurse." Iroh said and went to her. We watched him speak to her in hushed tones. I couldn't make out what he said but whatever it was she seemed to be convinced.

She strode over to Sokka and commanded him to lie down. As he did so she sighed heavily and muttered, "I don't know how I get myself into these situations."

She called for her nurses and they gathered around her. "Listen carefully. If someone comes in here looking for anyone," she pointed to Sokka, "You did not see this man. You don't know anything. As long as I am here I will answer any questions. Understood?"

The girls looked scared but nodded and went back to their duties.

The nurse pulled Sokka's hair-tie out so his hair fell freely and covered his face with a rag.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed. "It smells like dirty water." I heard a sniffing sound. "And sadness."

"You can thank it later when it saves your life," she replied briskly. "Now stop talking. You're supposed to be mortally ill."

A moment of silence passed. Then, Sokka let out a low and heartbreaking cry like a wounded animal. The nurse kicked him and the noise stopped.

"I said mortally ill, not high on hallucinogenic cactus."

"We must move." Iroh whispered to me. As he said that, yells were heard from about a street away. They sounded like military commands.

My heart pounding, throat dry from breathing fast I followed Iroh out of the hut.

We ventured left and the barking voices grew louder. Iroh pulled me into an abandoned building and we watched through the dirty windowsill.

"So what's the plan?" I muttered from the corner of my mouth. We kept low so only the tops of our heads were visible from the outside.

"It's simple," Iroh said casually. "Just follow my lead."

"Well that explains everything," I icily replied.

From our vantage point we could see a group of men. They had surrounded a single man, who stood undaunted by their presence. I frantically examined all of them. Which one was Zuko? The group of men were wearing Earth Kingdom sentinel uniforms but they looked like thugs. The man they were facing was wearing Earth Kingdom clothing too but he looked different. Something was on his face. I squinted but I couldn't make out what it was.

_It must be war paint…but why?_

I could hear the man with the paint speak but his voice was too soft to hear properly.

The leader of the pack had a much louder voice. He egged on the man to his left. "Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?"

The taunt worked. He rushed at the painted man with his spear in hand. Seemingly effortlessly, the man slightly unsheathed his sword and hit the ruffian square in the gut. He went flying back and the man sheathed his sword again.

The second guy's luck wasn't much better. War Paint Man dodged the spear by turning into his opponent at the last second and grabbed the man by his face, thrusting him down to the ground as he did so.

"He's running too?" I mused. "What a coward."

Iroh didn't reply, his eyes fixed on the scene.

The next man charged. War Paint Man lifted his right leg and kicked the ruffian's spear clean in half.

"Make that cowards."

"Shh."

The last thug to stand his ground held two heavy hammers. War Paint Man unsheathed his sword to reveal _two_ swords. I had never seen anything like it. Two halves of the same sword, he swung them with such grace and symmetry that I forgot they were separated.

The thug swung his hammers into the ground one after another, shooting boulders at his opponent. The man with the war paint countered the first two with ease but was slammed with the third.

This one wasn't going to run so easily.

I heard a man's voice call, "Give him a left! A left!" from a little ways up the street.

More boulders came his way and he was knocked backwards, causing him roll back and wobble to his feet, clearly worn down from the struggle. My fingers clung to the edge of the windowsill, knuckles white.

A new flurry of boulders were fired, too many to count and in such close succession all I saw were blurs. The man barely dodged them. It seemed as if he was preparing a defense.

He wasn't fast enough. Just as he stepped forward as if to charge, the ruffian slammed both hammers into the earth, creating a tidal wave of rock. It hit the painted man with tremendous force, knocking him clear off his feet and soaring through the air. He landed with a terrible thump and stopped moving.

Shocked, I turned to Iroh. The tormented look in his eyes made me wonder if there was something I was missing.

Then it hit me.

"Iroh," I said softly, "That man on the ground. Is that…"

"Yes." I thought I heard a quiver in his voice but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Don't worry. He is strong, and skilled. He will get up." A moment of silence passed before Iroh added quietly, "He always does."

I couldn't see him well enough from where I was hiding and shot up. "I'm going to go get a better look." I declared.

Iroh lowered his head slightly. "Do what you must...but stay back. I have a bad feeling."

I wanted to see this infamous Zuko up close. It made my stomach churn to think of it but if he was going to lose, I wanted to witness it first-hand.

I walked slowly, staying along the walls of the huts I passed. To my right I saw a group of bystanders calling for Zuko to get up and fight. In front of me was the thug, taunting Zuko.

"Either stand up and finish the job, or crawl back to wherever you came from like the coward you are!" He roared.

I joined the group, who was too enthralled by the fight to notice. From this angle I saw him clearly. Adrenaline electrocuted me. His face…it wasn't war paint. A scabby red scar encased his left eye, enveloping his eyebrow and deforming his ear. My first reaction was repulsion. My second was fear. I didn't know what to think of him. He looked so helpless in that moment, despite the fact that he had just successfully scared the pants off three men in a row.

The thug raised his hammers, ready to finish the job. I almost moved forward to help when I saw his good eye flutter. It was slight, like it was the tiniest nerve reaction. Next, his eyebrow furrowed. Everything after that happened so fast.

In one swift motion he raised his swords, producing fire as he did so. The gust acted like a propeller and he stood up straight, wrapped in bands of flickering flame. A terrible light filled his eyes. They were the exact opposite of Iroh's – their amber color was the same but Zuko's weren't warm. They were _boiling_.

"He's a…fire bender," a woman standing in front of me breathed. "A dirty fire bender."

I was so shocked by what I had just seen that it took me a moment to realize that the thug had been thrown back at least a dozen feet. He struggled to stand but regained his composure; this time without his hammers in hand. He raised his fists.

Zuko charged, letting out a war cry petrifying enough to put down a Rough-Rhino. Blasts of flame shot out from his swords and after a mere few strikes, the ruffian was in a heap of rubble, dirt and mounds of rock covering his body.

"Who…who are you?" He stuttered as Zuko came closer.

Zuko's voice echoed throughout every inch of the quiet town. "My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation," he turned to the onlookers before adding, "and heir to the throne." There was no fear in his voice. No quaver or moment of hesitation.

A man standing in front of me spat, "Liar! I heard'a you! You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!" I recognized his voice as the one I had heard earlier.

_So that's how he got that scar. Interesting._

I had to find Iroh. I broke away from the group and ran back in the direction I came. I burst into the hut. "Iroh, I-"

Iroh put a finger to his lips, watching out the window and barely blinking. He motioned for me to do the same.

Following his orders, I sat down next to him. Zuko was kneeling in front of woman, who was seemingly protecting a small boy.

All I could hear was the boy say, "No. I hate you!" The boy and the woman walked away, leaving Zuko on his own. He stood again and began making his way to his ostrich-horse.

"All he had to do was keep his cover," I said, shaking my head. "Why would he do something so stupid?"

I thought I saw the most minute smile on Iroh's lips and he replied, "Because he is proud."

Iroh stood and said, "Wait here until I need you." With that he left the hut. I heard his voice call out, "Zuko!" before he came into view.

"What?" Zuko snapped viciously. He turned around and stumbled back a step. "U-Uncle? What are you doing here?!"

"I was following a hunch. After you left I heard a rumor that the Avatar was nearby."

"I don't need you babysitting me," Zuko replied cooly and turned back around.

"I'm not babysitting. I am helping. Listen, Prince Zuko."

"And who gave you this information?" Zuko asked.

"I-uh…" Iroh faltered for a moment. I took a deep breath. This was my cue.

I advanced toward Iroh, doing my best to act as if I hadn't seen anything.

The sentiment I had just seen flickering in Zuko's eyes was gone, replaced by suspicion and malice. "Who is _she_?"

"Oh her?" Iroh turned to me as if he hadn't had a deep conversation with me once.

_Ouch, Iroh. Feeling the burn.  
_

"Yes, as I was saying-"

"Get out!" A voice cried. Other equally as angry voices joined in.

I had forgotten that we were in the middle of a town where Zuko was thoroughly disliked and Iroh was becoming unpopular too. Most of the townspeople had disbanded but a few stayed to make sure Zuko left without causing any more trouble.

"We've got to go…if you're coming." Zuko told Iroh. He nodded toward me, his lips tightening with disgust. "She's not."

Iroh whispered something in Zuko's ear. I stood, frozen in place, waiting for some kind of verdict. I didn't want to leave but if I stayed it would raise too much suspicion.

Whatever Iroh whispered in Zuko's ear set his eyes aflame. "Come on," Zuko commanded me lowly. He appeared calm as we moved past the villagers, not showing them a single emotion what-so-ever.

Zuko rode his ostrich-horse and Iroh and I walked. We had been travelling for about ten minutes when Zuko stopped riding to look over his shoulder.

_Checking for a tail. How observant._

In the blink of an eye, Zuko dismounted and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. He practically dug his forehead into mine. "Tell me where the Avatar is and you can leave."

_Thanks for the heads up Iroh. So much for 'following your lead'._ I shot icy daggers at Iroh with my eyes.

Zuko saw and shook me so hard my teeth rattled. "I said tell me!"

"I already told you, Prince Zuko," Iroh said evenly. "He's north of here. He hasn't been here for at least a day."

Zuko snarled, wisps of smoke puffing from his mouth. He released me and pointed his index finger in my direction while questioning Iroh accusingly. "Why did you tell me to take her all this way if she can't tell me anything useful?"

"Because," I said, advancing toward Zuko with confidence. This time, I was in his face. "My name is Menzaiya and I'm going to help you catch him."


	3. The Order of the White Lotus

**A/N: So I was re-watching Book Two and realized that The Desert episode actually comes _after _the Zuko Alone one. For the sake of this story though, just pretend it happens before.  
Thanks for reading!  
- G. Goodwren  
**

* * *

**Into the Fire**

Chapter 3 – The Order of the White Lotus

_ A small grate scraped open, just large enough to see a man's face._

_ "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"_

_ "One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."_

_ The heavy door swung open and Iroh stepped inside. The guard closed the door. Iroh stepped forward to open the grate so he could speak to Zuko. "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here."_

_ Iroh closed the grate and turned to bow humbly to the men inside. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."_

_ The four men bowed in return._

_ "It was our pleasure," Pakku of the Water Tribe replied. "We received your message. We've prepared for Prince Zuko and yourself to arrive in Ba Sing Se safely. Your passports should be here momentarily."_

_ The men sat down. To Iroh's right was King Bumi and Piandao the Sword Master. Pakku sat directly across from him. Last, on his left, was Jeong Jeong the Deserter, who gave himself slightly more space than the others and kept his gaze low._

_ "It must have been providence that you called on us." Pakku said. "We have a matter to discuss with you."_

_ "A very important matter!" King Bumi interjected. "With snake-rats and riddles and fire!" He laughed boisterously, snorting as he did so._

_ Piandao smiled._

_ "We have arranged for you to meet with someone." Pakku continued. "A girl, actually. You may remember her from when she was small."_

_ "Smaller than a walnut!" King Bumi sang._

_ Iroh scratched his beard, thinking._

_ Jeong Jeong spoke next. His voice was low but powerful and commanded the attention of everyone in the room. "She is the daughter of a faithful man under my command." He seemed to cringe slightly and added, "Unorthodox…but faithful."_

* * *

As we walked, Iroh seemed lost in thought. I had been told he usually was but I still wondered what he was thinking about. His gaze met mine and his expression was strange, like he had just seen an old friend. I smiled, certain I knew who it was.

Zuko stayed a short distance ahead of us – close enough to eavesdrop but far enough away that we wouldn't try to engage him in conversation.

He seemed to have accepted my help, even if it was with chagrin and remained as aloof as possible. I understood why. He trusted his uncle's judgment but he still wasn't sure whom my allegiance was to. I knew he would only speak to me when he wanted information and I was fine with that.

_I need to find a way to talk to Iroh…without Zuko listening in._

The sun was setting, a gentle orange pulse on the horizon, when I got my chance.

Iroh inspected the sky and rubbed his hands together, looking at Zuko with excitement. "Prince Zuko, there is a village nearby that is rumored to be hosting a Pai Sho tournament! It is set to start when the sun goes down."

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I don't want to watch gasbags move tiles around on a table all night."

"I'll go." I offered shyly. I turned to Zuko and stuttered, "Th-That is, if you're okay with that? I used to watch my uncles play all the time." I laughed nostalgically. "They never could convince my father to play but I thought it was fascinating." I made sure to look as bashful as I sounded.

When Zuko grasped his bridge again, Iroh sent me an appreciative smile.

"Go tell your stories somewhere else," Zuko said, waving his free hand at me dismissively, without looking. "I'm gonna get some rest. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow if the Avatar really is where you say he is." He stood, stretching. "I'm leaving at daybreak, with or without you."

_So I'm not a hostage. Good to know._

I bowed to him and followed Iroh away from the campsite.

"Oh," Zuko said, like an important thought had just occurred to him. I turned to meet his gaze, half expecting my cover to be blown but he simply said, "You need to get an ostrich-horse while you're at it. I won't have you slowing me down."

_Thank you, merciful Prince Zuko. Your reputation exceeds you._

After we were a fair distance away, I finally spoke. "So, where are we actually going?"

Iroh smiled and replied, "I already said. To a Pai Sho tournament."

I groaned. "Awe, you know that I was acting back there right?"

Iroh's smile didn't falter. "I know…but I wasn't!"

I had to hand it to him, he had the right attitude. I smiled back and we walked for a while in silence.

Night had closed in but the moon was bright, giving us ample light by which to see. We turned a corner, coming off grass and onto a dirt path. Up ahead I could see lights twinkling from torches in the small town.

"When did you figure out it was me?" I asked quietly.

"When I pulled you from that swamp."

I was taken aback. "You remembered what I look like? After all this time?"

Iroh gave me a weird look. "Of course," he replied. "It has been many years since I saw you last but you haven't changed a bit." He chuckled. "You're still the same Menzaiya…and still your father's child." He looked at me with an almost paternal appreciation. "Especially now that you've grown up, I see so much of him in you."

"Thanks, I guess." I felt my face warm from embarrassment. "Not too many people are fond of my dad."

We had reached the edge of the town. It was quaint but lively, unlike Plains Village, which had nearly been reduced to a ghost-town.

"Chey takes some getting used to, I will admit…" He said, gesturing for me to follow him down the street to the right. "…but he is a noble and selfless man. He would give up everything to aid his Master, and the cause of The White Lotus." He stopped and placed his hands on my shoulders gently. "Your cause now, as well."

I nodded. After he released my shoulders and continued to walk I admitted, "I have to confess, Iroh. I didn't know who you were until Sokka told me your name."

Iroh laughed kindly, shaking his head. "I myself have changed so much since I saw you last. Some for the better," He put his right palm to his heart. "And some for the, well, hunger." He patted his stomach like a good luck charm.

I sensed it was time to talk business. "What were the objectives you were given?" I asked.

He shrugged and replied, "Nothing too surprising. I am to keep an eye on you and help you in whatever way I can."

I laughed and said, "That's funny, those were my orders too. Well, minus the keeping an eye on you part. I'm sure the Great Dragon of the West can hold his own."

It seemed like pride filled Iroh's air for a moment. "I may be old but I am not feeble minded."

"Feeble? Old?" I chortled. "No. Just wise." After a moment of peaceful silence I continued. "My reports say that the Avatar should be making his way north of here right now….are you sure that it was wise to give Zuko their actual direction of travel?"

Iroh shook his head. "There was nothing that could be done. The Avatar is moving north. He is on his own course. Not to mention that if we lead Zuko in the wrong direction he would find out…" His face fell. "And there would be dire consequences."

I nodded in agreement. "Okay then. We have to keep Zuko hot on his tail but just far enough away that he won't catch him." I sighed sarcastically. "Seems easy enough."

Iroh put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Anything is possible."

We found the building with ease, thanks to the signs posted on every street corner. When we walked in, I noticed that the atmosphere was different from the usual dull roar I was used to hearing in pubs. There were no drunken, rowdy men singing war hymns or Earth Kingdom 'entertainers' vending their talents.

The tables that would normally fill the parlor were stacked off to the side, leaving only a handful of chairs free for elderly or disabled spectators. In the center of the room stood a Pai Sho table with a chair on either side, occupied by two clean cut but focused men. A stern looking man stood between the two players, eying their movements suspiciously.

"Pai Sho has referees?" I guffawed. "That's…surprising."

Iroh looked at me mildly out of the corner of his eye. He straightened his back and returned his gaze to the game, saying, "You know, Pai Sho is my interest. It does not have to be yours. Why don't you go explore the town? Who knows, you may find something you like." I could hear a playful note in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright. I'll be back here in a bit." I had just turned to leave but stopped and patted Iroh's shoulder. "Thanks…for everything." I whispered.

When I stepped outside, the whole world felt like it shook. I braced myself. My heart jumped into my throat.

_What the-_

I felt heat blast past my face. I staggered and turned to the right to see a wild-eyed, panting Zuko. His fists were out and his stance grounded. Not sure if I wanted to look, I turned back to my left and saw a singe mark around a gigantic hole in a brick wall. Smoke was still smoldering in the ashes around it. On the other side of the hole stood Aang.


	4. Steel and Rock

**Into the Fire**

Chapter 4 – Steel and Rock

I shot back through the doorway. Iroh was not far away. When he saw me he was quick to approach. "What's going on?"

"Zuko," I heaved breathlessly. My shaking fingers found the small, metal stick that hung from a chain around my neck. It was a nervous tick that calmed me down. I lowered my voice to a nearly inaudible hush and added, "The Avatar is here."

Iroh covered his face in shame.

The man whom Iroh was speaking to hurried up to me. He was clutching a well-loved messenger bag. "Miss," he said in a rushed tone that was still strangely formal. He bowed. "You dropped your bag."

"I don't have a bag anymore," I hissed impatiently and turned back to Iroh.

The man thrust the bag into my hands and stared at me intensely. "You dropped your bag."

I gripped it and instantly understood once I felt what was inside. I had touched them a thousand times in my life. I bowed back and humbly replied, "Of course sir. Thank you."

I heard Zuko bellow from the main street, "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR GAMES!" A flare of light swelled through the crack in the bottom of the door, then -

BANG!

I braced myself just in time. The right hand side of the roof tore off, caving in on the spectators who were standing under it. There was no saving them. These roofs were a straw-wood blend. Before I could blink, the fire had spread to half the bar.

The heat…it was like the fire by the swamp. Its intensity made sweat bead on my forehead and upper lip. I did my best to not look in the direction of the calamity but it was hard to look anywhere else. When I finally managed to tear my eyes away, I wanted to block out it out. It was useless; the images had burned into my eyes.

"Iroh, please!" I pleaded as loud as I could. "Do what you can to _calm him d-_"

He had already disappeared out the front door before I could finish.

I tried to command my voice over the remaining panic stricken patrons but the smoke was filling my lungs. I tugged on the man's sleeve to get his attention.

I managed to choke out, "Is there a back exit?" My eyes had started to water, my thoughts hazy.

"Yes! Follow me!" The man shouted back, coughing.

We fought to get outside but when we did, I greedily gulped the fresh air. In the least, my lungs started to open back up and I could think clearly again.

I took a second to collect myself. I nodded to him. "Thank you sir."

He bowed deeply and said, "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets." He then disappeared back inside.

I took off running down the back alley, only sure of my next move. Quickly surveying the air, I saw fire blooming three blocks in front of me.

_I need to distract Zuko._

I reached into the bag and felt around until my hand clasped around a small metal bulb.

_Perfect._

I pulled the object from my bag and ran for the next back alley crossroad I saw. I twisted the bulb into the dirt until it was firmly rooted. Next, I pulled off the chain that was hanging around my neck and thumbed the metallic part nostalgically. To the the innocent eye it just looked like a piece of metal but it wasn't. It was a gift from the greatest blacksmith I knew. Fire Steel in my left and my sharp rock in right, I aimed it in the direction of the bomb and struck. The spark hit the fuse and I bolted, taking cover behind a wall.

It ignited, causing a stream of blue fire to jet upwards for a split second. It was just enough, apparently, because Zuko stopped firing and barked, "Azula!"

I smirked and sprinted in the direction of the Avatar.

"Menoque!" I heard Sokka yell. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see him loping down the alleyway behind me. He appeared to be injured but a child-like amazement still shone in his eyes. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

Sokka pointed to the burn mark on the ground where the Fire-Bomb was. "That!"

_Shit…_

I was caught off guard but tried to think on my feet. "We learned a lot from the Fire Nation soldiers while they were burning down our stuff," I replied casually.

"Sweet!" Sokka cried. "You gotta teach me!"

"Some other time," I promised dismissively. I grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him forward. "Right now, we have to go."

"Why?" Sokka asked. "Aang's fine, Zuko never catches him. Besides, no one knows we're back here."

"They will soon if we don't move."

We emerged onto a side street. About a block ahead, Zuko stood with his back turned to us.

I cursed and pulled Sokka back behind the wall. "We have to find another way out." I whispered.

"Damn her…" I heard Zuko huff. His voice was growing closer, his steps rushed. "Always…one step…ahead…"

I put my arm across Sokka's chest to flatten him against the wall. We were lucky that Zuko was so worked up because he stomped right past.

After he was out of sight, Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "You know," He said, an irritated note in his voice. "I don't like hiding."

"Sometimes it's best," I replied. He still looked annoyed and confused so I tried to explain. "You know that Fire-Bomb I set off? Well it glowed blue. He thinks his sister is here so while he's distracted, we can escape."

Sokka's eyes lit up for a moment but when he realized that he looked too excited, he tried to play it cool. He pretended to pick dirt out from under his nails. "Impressive. So then…are you ready to go?"

I grimaced inwardly. Working between the two groups was going to be hard.

_I guess Iroh and I will have to use messengers for now._

"Yeah. Let's go."

"I'm still the idea guy, I hope you know." Sokka sniffed proudly.

I laughed. "I know and we love you for it."

I heard Appa growl from above and looked up. He landed about a yard to our right, facing away from us. Katara was sitting in the saddle. The second Appa hit the ground she turned around and yelled, "Get on!" After she helped us up, she turned back to Aang. "We're good to go!"

"Yip yip!" Aang commanded and Appa took off.

I watched the land slowly becoming smaller, looking for Iroh and Zuko. I saw the pub, now just charred black remains. I was thankful that the fire was put out before it spread. Nonetheless, I still felt haunted by the spirits of the people who died. I was doubtful that the White Lotus member survived.

Not far away from the pub, I could just barely make out two figures walking away. One sent up an angry puff of smoke, confirming they were who I was looking for.

_Bye for now, Iroh…_

As soon as we were stable in the air, Katara wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She fussed.

I hugged her back. "Thanks Katara. I'm fine."

"What happened?" Aang called from the reigns.

I sighed heavily, pulling my knees up to my chin. I wasn't acting. My heart was heavy from everything that had happened.

"Sokka told us that you went off with Iroh?" Katara accused. "Why would you do that? You know who he is."

"Iroh wasn't the problem," I mumbled. "He did his best."

"I laid there with that rag on my face for an hour." Sokka complained, twisting up his face like something smelled foul. "I can still smell it."

"Guys, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." I said quietly. "Iroh and I watched Zuko get into this fight. Then Iroh just ran out after him and I went to help him, like I said I would. I was going to come back but Zuko…"

"Zuko what?" Katara prodded. She still sounded annoyed but I heard worry too.

"He held me captive." I lied.

"He _what_?" Katara snapped. If she could firebend, she'd be smoking at the ears. I knew a flood of sympathy was coming and did my best to prepare for it.

I was right. They had stopped questioning me but were feeling sorry for me instead. I felt awful for misleading them but Jeong Jeong's voice came to mind.

_'No outsider can know about the White Lotus, or the blood is on your hands.'_

"If you had just come back to us instead of lying there like a moron," Katara accused Sokka. "We could have helped her!"

"No way!" Sokka said, crossing his arms. "There's no chance I was going to involve you guys. Aang was safer not knowing."

"I agree." I said, surprising everyone. Even Katara looked shocked, my reply prematurely stopping the verbal beating she was about to give Sokka. I added, "Look, I turned up fine. Can't we leave it at that?"

Katara nodded but the look on her face betrayed her. "Okay. If you say so."

"I'm glad you're safe," said Aang.

I felt the corners of my mouth tug up a little. "Thanks guys. I am curious though…what were you doing in that town?"

Katara looked sheepish. "I heard there was a Pai Sho tournament and I wanted to check it out."

"I told you, only old people like Pai Sho," Sokka taunted.

"So!" Katara snapped defensively. "It's an ancient and sacred tradition. It teaches patience and-"

"Strategy?" I chimed in.

"Thank you Menoque. Strategy, and-"

"How to bore oneself to death with wooden tiles?" I finished.

Sokka howled.

Katara ignored us and turned to Aang to say, "Let's go pick up Toph now."

When her back was turned, Sokka slapped my hand. It made me feel a little better to tease Katara.

Still, it was hard to relax when I knew that I was going to have to face Zuko again. I had no idea how I was going to dodge around the fact that he and my friends knew me as two different people - different names, different personalities, even different races. Even worse, I didn't know how to explain why I ran off with the Avatar.

I looked down over the plain of land that lay far beneath us and hoped that Iroh was figuring something out.


End file.
